Supply Truck
Supply Trucks, otherwise known as delivery trucks, are multipurpose vehicles that mainly transport and deliver various items, materials and crated objects into your facility. They are driven by Truck Drivers. Imports Truck Drivers will deliver various essentials to your prison. These include but are not limited to: * New crated objects that are due to be installed in the rooms of your facility. * New prisoner uniforms. * New library books. * New stacks of food trays. * Fresh ingredients. * Crates containing staff meals. * Workshop resources, e.g. metal sheets. * Sacks of mail. These imports will be loaded into your deliveries area by workmen or the truck driver himself. They will remain there until taken into your prison by the workmen. Exports Supply Trucks will also transport various goods/forms of waste out of your facility. These include but are not limited to: * Garbage * License Plates * Piles of Logs * Wooden Planks * Superior Beds Waste materials such as rubble and food waste will be put in black bin bags and loaded into the garbage area by your workmen. Other valuable exports will be loaded into the exports area. They will remain there until they are collected by a supply truck and taken away. 'Truck Drivers' As of Alpha 28, supply trucks now have a physical driver. Once the vehicle has been stopped, they will automatically spawn. They act as an aid to the process of loading and unloading resources. The truck will not leave until the driver has returned. However: * If the truck driver dies whilst doing his job, the truck will leave without him. * If the truck driver is heavily delayed over an hour, the truck will leave without him. In both of these circumstances, the truck driver will be forced to walk home. Theft As of Update 15, certain prisoners that possess a certain trait may steal a supply truck and utilise it in their escape to freedom. Prisoners will subdue the truck driver before making a use of their new getaway vehicle. They will likely ram straight through your road gates so the installation of road barriers is imperative. Tips & Trivia * Truck Drivers have their own skin which resembles the appearance of a janitor. * Supply Trucks can often queue up on your main road, since they will only begin unloading goods when they have reached the delivery zone. This can be counterbalanced by building a larger delivery zone, or by building multiple. * Ensure that supply trucks are able to drive as far down as possible and are not blocked by a closed road gate or other road block. * Supply Trucks can be damaged by prisoners like any other object. * With some careful placement of the garbage area, garbage bags can automatically load onto the supply truck. This does require a bit of tweaking however. The following table displays how much space is needed, per square metre, for one or multiple supply trucks to unload simultaneously at the same delivering zone. Category:Vehicles